


They Do Not Deserve You

by lannisterslioness



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Wonder Woman (2017), Tumblr Prompt, Wonder Woman AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: “Be careful in the world of men, Rey. They do not deserve you. You have been my greatest love. Today, you are my greatest sorrow.” Leia said.All was silent between them while Rey lowered herself to hug her mother one last time, Leia parting with a kiss to her forehead before slowly letting go. When Rey turned her back on her mother, it was the worst feeling she had ever experienced in her life.***A fic loosely inspired by the events that take place in Wonder Woman, but with a Star Wars/Damerey twist!





	They Do Not Deserve You

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: hey guys! another one shot done for the 1k giveaway I did! this one is for @18tpaz who requested a damerey wonder woman au. I was originally just going to make this a sort of collection of snippets from the movie with damerey in the place of wondertrev but instead since I've been so pressed for time lately, this will be the beginning snippets of the movie where they met on themyscira, but I'll be leaving it open for me to come back to later and write some more snippets from the movie and make them little damerey moments <3

Rey watched with curiosity and fear as something fell straight out of the sky and into the ocean depths. Nothing like that had ever happened in the peaceful confines of Ahch-to, things like this  _ weren’t  _ suppose to happen in Ahch-to. She didn’t need to hesitate any longer, she needed to know what had just crossed over into her home, and Rey dived into the clear blue oceans without another moment spared. 

 

She had been through more difficult dives than the one she just executed, but there was a sense of urgency behind this dive that made her heart beat just a bit quicker and make the swim feel like it took an eternity to reach what had crashed into the water. Rey didn’t know what it was exactly, part of it being broken didn’t help either, but it didn’t take her long to spot an unconscious man in the metal creation. Rey tugged and pulled at the man until he broke free from the machine, she knew she had to get the man to the surface as soon as possible so he could start getting some air. 

 

Rey heaved the man onto the land, dragging him up onto the beach further before kneeling at his side. She’d never seen a man before in her lifetime, she’d read about them plenty and heard stories about them, but she never had the chance to meet one face-to-face until now. The man before her was handsome she figured; angular features, black hair, and bronze skin. How a man ended up in Ahch-to, however, was another question entirely, no one was supposed to find this place - yet somehow this man had. 

 

She almost believed the man to be lost until he jolted upright, coughing and trying to expel all the water from his lungs. It took him a few good minutes until he laid down again, his brown eyes scanning all around him to try and piece together where he was until they landed on her with curiosity. 

 

“Who are you?” He asked, his voice cracking slightly, “And where am I?” 

 

“My name is Rey, and you’re on the island of Ahch-to, home of the Amazons,” Rey said. 

 

“Where?” The man asked again. 

 

The man sat up slightly again, trying to examine his surroundings a bit better, not seeming to believe what she had told him despite it being the truth. 

 

“You’re a man,” Rey said, still trying to take in the fact. 

 

“Yeah...don’t I look like one?” He asked. 

 

“I’ve never met a man before.” 

 

“You’ve never met a man before?” 

 

“Men don’t often find their way out here to Ahch-to,” Rey explained, “who are you?” 

 

“Uh, I’m Poe, Poe Dameron.” He introduced himself. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Her mother had ordered that the man, Poe Dameron, be confined and locked away until they could discuss what they were to do with him. He’d been questioned in front of all the women of Ahch-to under the influence of the Force. He talked about a great war, the war to end all wars and possibly all of humanity, how were they to ignore something like this? Rey knew it was the one her mother used to tell her stories about, the reason why they were created in the first place, the man who went by many names over many years and killed his own father in attempts to complete his mission of corrupting all of mankind. Rey knew her mother only wanted to protect them all from the corruption that lies beyond their island home, but she also knew that something had to be done; they couldn’t sit idle on Ahch-to any longer. 

 

Rey had everything she needed to leave the island and pursue the man who had last gone by the name of Kylo Ren; everything except for the man who could lead her right to him. She knew where they were keeping him, she had been one of the people to lead him down here in the first place, and she already had a plan for escaping the island; she knew she could stop Kylo Ren, all she needed was Poe Dameron to lead her to him. Rey went down into the caves where they had been keeping Poe, sneaking around every guard she saw posted and more than relieved to reach him undetected. 

 

“I need your help,” Rey said. 

 

Poe looked up at her startled from the pool he’d been sitting in and standing up before realizing his clothes were halfway across the room. Rey’s gaze drifted for only a moment, she had never seen a man before and was curious, to say the least, but she would have to wait for another time to truly get a better view, especially since he’d begun to try and cover himself up. 

 

“Do you mind if I get dressed first?” Poe asked, his eyes still locked with hers and seemingly too afraid to look anywhere else while being so vulnerable in front of her. 

 

“Go ahead.” Rey shrugged, looking away for a moment so Poe would feel free to move, only finding him again across the darkened cave when his back was turned to her. “I need you to take me to Kylo Ren.” 

 

“Who?” Poe asked, pulling his pants on and looking at her over his shoulder. 

 

“Kylo Ren, he’s the reason this war of yours is happening, he wants to destroy humanity, he’s why you’re here, isn’t he?” Rey asked. 

 

“Kylo Ren,” Poe said, “the man you were talking about up there to your mother? I...I don’t know if he’s the cause of all of this exactly, but -” 

 

“He has to be,” Rey said, her voice firm and unwavering. “You have to take me to him, I can end this war of yours before it’s too late. You take me to him and I’ll get you back to where you belong.” 

 

“You’re going to get me out of here?” Poe asked, a gleam of hope in his eyes. 

 

“Only if you promise to take me to Kylo Ren so I can stop this war before he ends humanity for good,” Rey assured him. 

 

Poe was quiet for a moment, lost in thought before his dark brown eyes met hers. “Okay, I can take you to him.” 

 

“Great,” Rey said, a bright smile now on her face. “Finish getting dressed, we have a war to get to.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Ahch-to was always beautiful at night, especially watching the way the stars and moonlight danced across the calm waves of the ocean and illuminated her home. This island had been the only place she knew, and now some man was leading her out into the world where she could finally fulfill the destiny of her people and stop Kylo Ren, and while she was trained to never be afraid when heading into a battle - she was afraid, but only of the change that was headed her way. What was the outside world like? Were their oceans this calm and beautiful? Were their cities like Ahch-to? Were their women trained to be as strong and fierce as Rey had been all her life? 

 

“Rey!” A familiar voice called out to her. 

 

From the docks, Rey turned to see her mother dismounting her horse with her trusted warriors at her side. She was a fool to think she could have escaped this island undetected, but part of her hoped she could have just so she wouldn’t have to face this very moment. 

 

“Keep getting the ship ready, I’ll be back.” Rey said to Poe. 

 

He gave her a brief nod in turn before she walked away towards her mother, ready to face whatever wrath she chose to rain down on her before her departure. Rey walked up to her mother with every bit of bravery and courage she could muster up, she’d seen the wrath of her mother Leia before, but she’d never been one to face it, until now. 

 

“Rey,” Leia started with a sigh, “I know I can’t stop you from going.” 

 

The softness of her mother's tone caught Rey by surprise, she’d been expecting her to order her warriors to bind her in chains and lock her up alongside Poe Dameron to keep her from leaving, but not this. 

 

“No...you can’t.” Rey said, trying to stand her ground. “If no one else here will stop Kylo Ren, I have to.” 

 

“I know.” Leia said. “But...you know that if you leave this place, you can never return.” 

 

That was a reality Rey knew she had to face, something that had been haunting her since she decided to break Poe free from this place. Once she left Ahch-to, she could never return to it, she would never see her sisters again, she would never see her home again, she would never see her mother again. All of this would be gone the moment she sailed past the veiled borders of this place, yet, Rey knew leaving was the right thing to do. 

 

“I know I can’t.” Rey said. 

 

Hearing this, Leia gave a slight nod while sorrow filled her now glassy eyes. She reached up and cupped the side of Rey’s face, locking eyes with one another for the very last time. 

 

“Be careful in the world of men, Rey. They do not deserve you. You have been my greatest love. Today, you are my greatest sorrow.” Leia said. 

 

All was silent between them while Rey lowered herself to hug her mother one last time, Leia parting with a kiss to her forehead before slowly letting go. When Rey turned her back on her mother, it was the worst feeling she had ever experienced in her life. 

 

“Everything okay?” Poe asked once she approached the ship again. 

 

“Everything is fine. Let’s go.” Rey stated. 

 

Poe didn’t speak again for a long time, giving her the space she needed while their ship sailed away from the shore, Leia shrinking in the distance until the veil shut her away from Rey’s sight completely. There was a war to stop, Rey had to focus on that, but nothing could ever take this pain away from her heart. 


End file.
